Be My Escape
by ThorkwithaFork
Summary: [Royed] shounenai. Matchmakes!Al fic. Ed gets pushed into a hole by his younger brother. Guess who finds him?


Be My Escape

Ed was pissed. Hell, Ed was beyond pissed at this point. Pissed at the miserable hellhole he was currently stuck in, but mostly pissed at his brother.

His brother had pushed him into this hole, and then proceeded to push him right back in every time he tried to transmute his way out. Finally, Ed had resigned himself to his fate of being stuck sitting in the bottom of this hole. So, he crossed his arms and glared at the only thing available: the other side of the hole.

"Fullmetal? What are you doing?" Ed looked up to see none other than the bastard Colonel, Roy Mustang looking down at him.

"What do you want?" Ed asked, now even more pissed that his semi-worst enemy, semi-crush had seen him like this.

"I want to know why you're sitting in the bottom of a pit," Roy replied.

Ed glared. "Is Al up there/"

Roy's head disappeared from his view, then reappeared after a few seconds. "Yes."

"He pushed me down here and won't let me out," Ed admitted sullenly.

"Why not just transmute yourself out?" Roy asked, sounding surprised.

Ed didn't reply, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. "…Al pushed me back in every time I tried."

Roy began to laugh. It was loud and clear and totally mystifying to Ed.

"Well then, he probably left you there for a reason…" Roy mused. "I think I'd better not interfere."

Ed felt his eyes widen as he stared up at the Colonel. His mind was brimming with insults it wanted Ed to yell. Instead, Ed did the unthinkable and gave Roy a wide-eyed pleading look, whilst saying absolutely nothing.

Black eyes widened in surprise, then Roy disappeared.

Ed could hear the sound of running footsteps, head away. He kicked the wall of the hole in anger, and sat heavily back down on the floor.

He fumed silently until Roy's head reappeared over the side of the pit, his hair now dripping wet.

"Come on Fullmetal," Roy said, extending a hand.

Ed looked at it suspiciously. "Okay…" He reached to take the offered hand, only to have Roy pulling it back.

"Promise me a favor in return," he said, smiling slyly.

Ed's mouth dropped open, but he somehow found himself saying "Fine" through it.

So, Roy extended the hand once more, this time allowing Ed to take it. Then, he pulled up while Ed dug hit feet into the dirt walls of he hole and climbed. When he reached the top, somehow, Ed managed to lose his footing.

Roy felt the tug of Ed beginning to fall backwards, and quickly pulled against it, bringing Ed crashing into him and knocking both over into a heap on the ground.

Ed felt his face go read when he realized that he _was lying_ _on top of Roy Mustang!_

"So, about that favor…" Roy began, drawing Ed's attention away from bodily proximity. Of course, that only succeeded in making Ed realize just how close his face was to the Colonel's.

"…how about a kiss?"

"Wait, what?" Ed asked, making sure he had just heard Roy correctly.

"I said," Roy repeated, then stopped suddenly. "You know what? Screw it."

Ed was left in confusion until Roy grabbed his braid (which had fallen over his shoulder) and pulled his head down.

Their lips met in a gently yet electrifying kiss, from which Roy pulled back after only a few seconds.

"Hey, why'd you stop!" Ed asked, wishing fervently that he hadn't.

"I didn't think you'd like it that much," Roy replied softly.

"Of course I liked it!" Ed growled.

"…Of course?" Roy repeated smugly.

"Wha- no, I, hey…shut up." Ed, who could come up with no good response, finished his outburst lamely.

So, instead of letting the Colonel get the last word, Ed leaned back in for another kiss, which Roy willingly responded to.

And even if he was a bastard Colonel, he was now Ed's bastard Colonel.

And even if he was a shrimp, he was now Roy's shrimp.

And because both were so caught up in the moment, neither noticed Al sneaking away, exuding triumph with every step.

Fin

Author's notes:

Er;;; please don't stone me! I don't usually write oneshots, so this may seem a little random, or even badly written . It's the first story I'm publishing, so I suppose I should ask all reader's to be nice, but this is in no way a command. Flame me if it makes you happy.

Eh...didn't mean to come of sarcastic.

And, um...please review. Even one will make my day

So, hope you enjoyed, I'll see you all soon (hopefully)


End file.
